


Pearl and The Trumpeter Swan

by JustSagan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, College, Destruction, Hat, Tumblr, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Pearl is walking around her University one day, and comes across a Trumpeter Swan. (This is a Human Pearl story)





	Pearl and The Trumpeter Swan

[](https://imgur.com/4Fr7gp3)

It was a normal day for Pearl at Cunt State University. She was wearing her "Ask me about my feminism" shirt, and she was ready to be offended.

Unfortunately, all of the men, (and women with internalized misogyny), had been put into Concentration Camps, so there was no one left to offend Pearl. At first, all seemed lost… But then, she saw a Trumpeter Swan swimming by himself in a nearby pond.

When Pearl saw the Swan, she immediately realized two things.

One: Trumpeter Swans are white, so that must mean that they are all racist.

Two: Its called a Trump-eter Swan. So that must mean that they all support Donald Trump.

After realizing these two very important things, Pearl walked up to the Swan, and got ready to be offended.

"What are you looking at Swan!? You want to rape me, don't you!?"

The Swan stared at her for a few seconds, and then replied.

"HONK!"

This triggered Pearl more.

"Did you just assume my gender!?"

The Swan just stared at her some more.

"HONK!"

This Triggered Pearl even more.

"Gender study classes are NOT worthless!"

The Swan stared at her some more, but didn't reply this time.

"Why are you not responding!? Dont you know that it's sexist not to respond!?"

The Swan continued to stare, and do nothing. This caused Pearl to get over triggered.

"That's it! I'm gonna hit you, and then call the police and tell them that you raped me!"

Pearl then went into the pond, and tried to punch the Swan. However, the Swan was easily able to move out of the way, and counter attacked Pearl with his wing. The Swan's wing was strong enough to knock Pearl to the the ground.

Pearl got back up, and was about to attempt another attack on the Swan. But then, she heard a giant explosion come from the other side of the campus, where the Concentration Camps are located. Just as Pearl was starting to figure out what was going on, the Dean began to speak over the intercom.

"Attention students of Cunt State University! A bunch of Trumpeter Swans have destroyed the Concentration Camps, and have freed all of the problematic men and the traitor women! We must all remain calm, and take our estrogen pi AAAAAHHHHHH! HONK! HONK! HONK!"

Pearl listened on in horror as the Dean got taken out by a group of Swans. Pearl knew that without the Dean, Cunt State University would fall…

As she was thinking about the fall of Cunt State University, the Trumpeter Swan she was getting mad at walked up behind her, and pulled her cell phone out from the back of her pocket.

"HONK!"

Pearl turned around, and saw that the Swan had taken her phone.

"What… What are you doing with my phone?" Pearl wanted to get angry at the Swan, but she was scared of him.

The Swan went through her apps, and located Tumblr. The Swan then deleted Tumblr from her phone. Just as the Swan did this, Pearls mind began to change. Pearl started to feel… Happy, and most of her hate had seemingly disappeared. Her mind was finally clear.

"I… Im free… The curse has been lifted! Thank you Swan!"

"HONK!"

The Swan then went off to help the other Swans with their attack on Cunt State University. Pearl on the other hand, went off to get an actually useful degree at a better University.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
